1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to cover garments intended to be worn over pocket containing inner garments. Such cover garments find wide applications in clean rooms such as laboratories, hospitals, and the like, as well as other environments such as machine shops, garages and manufacturing facilities. They may take a wide variety of forms, such as coveralls, lab coats, aprons, frocks, gowns, and the like hereinafter referred to collectively as "garments". All such may be either made of durable fabrics intended for multiple uses or of low cost materials such as nonwoven fabrics and the like intended for a single use. The present invention is particularly suited for such garments that are disposable and made from nonwoven fabrics containing thermoplastic fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cover garments are well known, and such garments, if intended for single use, are often made from thermoplastic fiber containing nonwoven fabrics. For cost considerations, many such disposable garments do not include pockets which is a source of inconvenience to the wearer, particularly when the garment is worn for an extended period. Thus the wearer of the prior art gowns has many times been forced to cut openings in a disposable gown to permit access to pockets of his inner garments or incur the expense of using gowns with pockets for the situations where pockets are desired. On the other hand, many of the more demanding applications for such cover garments require that the garment be essentially free from holes which could pass contamination other than those necessary to don it.